The Strange Island
by Elecfox
Summary: After the discovery of an island covered in a dark mist, Nitori and ten other girls fly there with her plane. They find themselves stranded on the island, and have no plane to return to their homes. Not to mention, someone is after them. Can they escape? Finally Back!
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note: Well, nothing much to say considering the summary pretty much summed this up, well it was sort of half inspired by Game2002's Touhou: Journey to the Smashing Beyond, but I'm pretty sure you would spot the differences if you read that.**

Chapter 1: The Strange Island

"Were going down in Patchouli's Library for this!" Marisa yelled as she flew in some some sort of makeshift plane with two people over a sea. "I'm just glad that this thing actually could fly!" An excited kappa said. "Marisa, remind me why I agreed to this...I could be home studying!" A pupeteer yelled.

"Calm down Alice, were flying over the legendary Kirisame Sea, ze!" Marisa happily said. "It's not called the Kirisame Sea. It could be called the Kawashiro Sea or the Margatroid Sea." The kappa said. "Actually Nitori, it should be called the great Kawasametroid sea, ze." The pupeteer stared at Marisa in confusion. "What does that have to do with our last names?" Alice asked bewildered. "I just combined all the last names together, ze." The witch smiled a huge grin. "Whatever, I think it might take a while before we end up back in the Forest of Magic, so I'm going to take a nap." Alice said. "But we are going to be circling the whole wide world!" Marisa said. "Yeah, maybe we'll even find new land!" Nitori exclaimed. "Tell me when you find it then." And with that, the tired Alice went to sleep.

Hours later, the sun could be seen setting bemeath the clouds. The driver of the plane was starting to fall asleep, like how the two passengers were already asleep. Suprisingly then, Alice stretched out her hands and asked, "Are we there yet?" Nitori looked at her for a brief second. "No, we still might be flying for a whole other day. I think you should drive now." Nitori yawned. "Look! I see an island!" A doll suddenly started thrusting it's lance in the direction of a island. Alice's yell must of shocked Marisa, as she almost fell off the plane and into the sea. "What's up with the yelling, ze!" Marisa said sleepingly. "We found an island!" Alice smiled. Marisa seemed to jolt awake, "What? Seriously?" She asked. "Er guys, I think we should avoid that island." Nitori said.

The trio now noticed the strong black mist covering the island. They satred at it. "I think we should tell Reimu about this..." The kappa nervously said. "Why? I'm an incident solver, too!" Marisa said proudly. "Nitori's right, we don't know what might be on that island." Alice pointed out. "Yeah, the more help we can get when we go there, the better!" Nitori grinned. "Well, let's back to Gensokyo, we'll be there in half a day, because I just remembered about my turbo boosters." The kappa was still grinning, altough now she was grinning ear to ear as her finger went near a big red button. "No! Red buttons are bad, ze!" Marisa yelled, but the kappa had already pressed the button, and now the plane went 5 tims as fast while our pupeteer was holding on tightly and and our witch was enjoying this.

~The Next Day~

The Hakurei Shrine Maiden drowsily got out of bed, only to be greeted by someone pratically breaking down her down. "Rise and shine!" Marisa yelled as Reimu cast her a glare. "You got an incident to solve, ze!" The black-white shouted. Reimu groaned as she had just finished an incident and she was hoping for some rest.

"Alice discovered this strange island while we were flying around the world." Marisa started to explain. "It was covered in black mist and looked evil so they told me to go ask you to fly with us today." "Wait you were flying for one day and a half?" Reimu asked, confused. "None of use have the energy to fly for that long!" Marisa grinned. "Well, Nitori invented some sort of flying machine that we didn't have to waste energy to use, ze." "Well, I guess we should get going." Reimu tiredly said. "No, we should get more people to help us, Alice said the more help we get, the better." Marisa told Reimu. "Whatever, I'll go fetch the maid." R eimu slowly walked out over the door, and started to fly to the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"You'll get loads of news!" Nitori told Aya. "And all I have to do is investigate an island, right?" Nitori nodded. "Well, I am lacking news...count me in!" Nitori seemed a little surprised, she hadn't expected Aya to reply so quickly, she thought she might have to tell Reimu of the "interesting" photos that she took of her. "So, we'll probably leave in about a month, okay?" "Sure." Aya smiled. "I'll go get some stuff to use on this trip." She rushed off in a blur, and Nitori grinned and said, "Well, that's one down!" She went back to her house to continue building her big plane.

"So I have another request besides the usual medicine resquest." Alice said as she stood in the front of Reisen, who was delivering her medicine. "What is it?" Reisen asked. "I want you to accompany me on a trip." Reisen looked surprised by this request. One half of her looked happy, while the other half looked a little worried. "But, I can't go without Master's permission..." She sadly said. Suddenly, the moon bunny perked up and said, "Oh yeah! Master has a few medicines she wanted me to give you, she said I have to stay and watch the results, so I can come with you!" Alice smiled, now they had someone to journey with them on their trip, Nitori would be glad.

"State your business here!" Meiling said. "I'm obviously not here to steal the books if I'm entering from the front, ze." Marisa replied Meiling looked confused, "Then what do you and the shrine maiden want?" She asked. "We want to talk to Sakuya about something." Reimu mumbled. "Well, I guess I can let you through..." Meiling opened the gates, and the duo walked inside the mansion. After a little searching and asking some fairy maids, they found Sakuya cleaning the area near Remilia's room.

Marisa walked up to Sakuya and asked, "Sakuya, can you come with us to this island?" Marisa asked, not knowing Remilia had just woken up and was listening in on them. "I need permission from my Mistress." Sakuya simply replied. "But it looks evil, and Alice says we need all the help we can get, ze." Marisa argued. "Why does it look evil?" "It's covered in black mist." The witch answered. "Yeah, I doubt any sun gets through that mist." Remilia was intrested by this, a plan formulated in her mind. She would go and scout this island with them, and find a good place for her mansion. Then she would convince Yukari to gap her mansion to the spot on the island, and because there was no sun there, she would be able to go wherever she wanted, when she wanted. Remilia bursted out of her room.

"Sakuya, you can watch the mansion, I will accompany these two." Sakuya looked surprised. "Mistress, why are you going to this island." Remilia only smiled at her. "You do not need to know. As I was saying, please let me journey with you to this island." Marisa and Reimu sent each other a wary glance. They knew the vampire mistress wanted to tag along with them for a reason, but was it a good reason. In the end, they decided to let her come. Remilia joined them and said she had to tell Meiling something. Sakuya gave Remilia her parasol, and she walked out of the mansion.

Hong Meiling was standing at the gate, starting to get sleepy, when someone tapped on her shoulder. Had the witch and the maiden done something bad? Was she going to get punished by Sakuya for letting them in. Miliions of thoughts following that rised in her mind. But when ahe turned around, she was surprised to see her mistress. "Meiling, you want to train a little, don't you?" Remilia smiled at her under the protection of her parasol. "Yes, Mistress, I do." She replied. "Well, how would you like to come on a little journey to train you?" Meiling immediately nodded her head. "Excellent, I'll tell you when we depart." She told Reimu and Marisa about Meiling, and they left over the lake, chatting about their journey, but unknown to them, a mischevious ice fairy was spying on them.

"So they are going on some sort of adventure to an unknown island, this will be the perfect chance to prove that I'm the strongest!" Cirno imagined herself beating up silly youkai and fairies on this mysterious island. She would follow them to Nitori's house, and then sneak on to the plane. Then, they would get to the island, and when they got in trouble, she would save them. Another image of them all thanking her formed in Cirno's mind, and that was why there was a stowaway on the plane.

"So Sanae, this is the perfect youkai hunting chance." The tengu reporter told the blue and white shrine maiden. "Well, Kanako said she did want me to go Youkai hunting soon, so this is a good oppurtunity." Sanae said. "And if I get hurt, there will be a whole lot of people there, right?" "Yeah." Aya told her. "I guess I can go then." Sanae smiled. And now there was two shrine maidens on board.

A week had passed since these events. They thought they knew everybody who was going on board, when Youmu joined. It happened on Sunday, Reimu was cleaning up the shrine when Yuyuko and Youmu arrived. They said they were there for a little visit, and Reimu let them come in. Yuyuko must have seen the paper with the information about the trip to the island because she asked what this trip was all about. Reimu told them, hoping to get another person to join this grand trip. Yuyuko asked Youmu if she wanted a break, and Youmu replied, "N-No, My Mistress." Yuyuko could tell she was lying, so she told Reimu that she would be joining their trip. After they left, Reimu told the others the next day about their new traveler, and they all prepared for the trip coming ahead.

**Author's Note: I'm going to already write the first 2 arcs, and if yoou need any information on the characters, you can check the Touhou Wiki.**


	2. Entering the Island

**Author's Note: This is the real first chapter, the other chapter was basically the prolouge. In this chapter, our 11 characters board Nitori's ship, and sail off to this mysterious island. Because of the traffic, I know people our checking out my story. So if you do, then please review. Some nice feedback and constructive criticism will help.**

Chapter 2: Arriving at the Island

It was a dark and gloomy morning. Most of the people boarding the Kappa Plane (Nitori's name for the big ship she made) had to drag themselves out of bed.

Aya and Sanae came first, and immediately went to sleep on their chairs. An hour later Reimu, Marisa, and Alice came on to the plane. Reimu asked how long the trip would probably be, and Nitori answered that it would take one day to get there. They then went to the seats near the front, and chatted a little before Remilia and Meiling came. After that Reimu, Marisa, and Alice took a nap.

Nitori was seriously starting to think she should have made them come later in the day. It would be hard to stay awake driving if no one was talkiing to her. Reisen came soon, telling Alice she forgot her grimorie, before noticing that the pupeteer was snoozing. She placed it on her lap, and sat in the seat behind them.

Meanwhile, outside the plane, a certain ice fairy jumped in one of the crates, and labeled Nitori's last "FOOD" lable on it. Youmu saw the box when she came, and gave it to Nitori, who put it in the back area of the plane that was seperated by a door. Nitori was happy when she saw the Youmu didn't immediately start sleeping. She checked her list to make sure everyone was on, and then the plane took off.

It had been half a day, and Youmu and Nitori were still awake."So, were going to save this island from that black mist, and then show it to Yukari and them?" Youmu asked. "Yeah, but something bothers me about that whole thing..." Nitori replied, keeping her eyes trained on the sea. Youmu aked what it was, and Nitori said, "If Yukari helped create Gensokyo, shouldn't she have known aboout this island?" Nitori asked. Youmu thought about this for a moment before figuring out, "She didn't want us to know about the island."

Nitori asked Youmu about why they would do that, when Aya woke up and asked, "What are you talking about?" They told everything to Aya, and she seemed interested in it. "Well, that's one new article I can make." She got out a notebook, and wrote some notes inside it. "There's only one reason they wouldn't let us on that island." Marisa said, and the group finally noticed she had been awake the whole time. "I think, that there might be some sort of evil organization there, or maybe they sealed like some sort of evil demon there, but the real reason they probably didn't tell us about it is because...there's some sort of great power hidden there!" She exclaimed, and her eyes twinkled with mischeviousness at the last possibility. "Then I'm pretty sure they sealed it up to protect it from the likes of you, Marisa." Reimu said. "So this is everybody wake up time?" Youmu asked as someone yawned.

"Well, that was a rather nice dream." Alice said. "I told you it was everybody wake up time." Youmu said. And one by one, the people aboard the Kappa Plane woke up, even the one trapped inside a box. "Are we there yet?" Sanae asked, and Nitori told her they still had 12 more hours to go. "Nitori, this is taking too long, hit the red button already!" Marisa told Nitori. "What's the red button?" Reisen asked. "Watch and see." Marisa grinned, and rushed up to where Nitori was sitting. "Marisa, if you use that, it'll only take two hours two hours get there, and it's not very stable." Nitori tried to talk Marisa out of it. "That makes it even funner!" And the black-white pressed the switch, and almost flew all the way back to the plane. "N-Not t-to mention t-the plane has n-no s-seatbelts!" Nitori yelled as the ship lurched forward.

Everyone was clutching on to something, and in the next two hours, they were two scared of the plane blowing up and landing in the ocean. Even the ice fairy stowaway was having a bumpy ride. "Guys!" Nitori suddenly yelled, "We ran out of fuel, but we're plunging into the dark mist surrounding the island!" Evryone lifted their gaze for a second and saw a veil of darkness fast approaching, and when the plane was inside, everything became black, but they could still feel the plane plunging headfirst into the island before it crashed and everything went black, literally.

"Ugh..where am I?" The ice fairy got out of the broken crate she was trapped in. Looking around, she saw parts of the plane lying around the area. The grassy area where the ice fairy lay was seperated from where the others lay by a single rock. Cirno flew high above, and looked for the others. They were found pretty much as soon as she rose. "Oh, there all over there." Keeping her gaze on them, she suddenly saw a spider youkai approach them. This was her chance to save them, the image of them all thanking her and admitting she was the strongest filled her mind again, and she took out a spellcard.

"Icicle Machine Gun!" Cirno yelled, and for a split second the spider youkai looked at her before being bombarded by icicles. While the spider youkai was trying to get up, she made a ice sword and slashed it. It jumped back in pain, and seeing this as an oppurtunity to finish it off, the ice fairy used another attack. "Fairy Spin!" Cirno charged at the spider before spinning like a top at the spider, while shooting at icicles at the same time that peirced the youkai. The spider fell to the ground, and Cirno saw Meiling move out of the corner of her eye. The ice fairy hid behind her rock again.

Meiling groggily got up. "Where am I?" She thought. The gatekeeper thought that this might be another one of her dreams when she saw the sky, which was completely dark because the island was covered in dark mist. All of what happened came rushing back to her, and it dawned on Meiling that she was stuck on the island.

Nitori happened to get up at that moment, and her vision was blurry. She could see a green and red blur, and all around here were different colored blurs. She remembered the ship going on turbo speed, and crashing on the island. Hong Meiling was looking over the grassy plain, standing in front of the area they were in. Suddenly Nitori came up with an idea to wake up everyone, she shook Sanae until she woke up, and when Sanae did wake up she announced, "Wave-call!" And spread water out before her. Nitori focused her energy and formed the water into a ginat ball above her head. "Kappa's Sprinkelers!" The water rose up in the air in thin straight lines, before breaking and spreading apart, making it rain for a little.

Everyone that was not awake got up, and all of them first looked around with confused expressions, until Marisa yelled out, "We got on the island! The one covered with the dark mist, ze. Now stop looking so confused." Realization started to replace the confused looks on the team's members and Marisa said, "First, we better find the food we packed and shelter, ze." "When did you become one to know survival tips?" Reimu said. Marisa sctrached the back of her head and smiled, "Let's just say, that Patchy has some intresting books." Remilia mumbled that she actually just stole the books.

While everyone was busy talking and arguing, Reisen went to try and find food. She looked and looked, and even used her great sense of smell, but still couldn't find it. Out of the corner of her eye, though, she saw a broken crate behind a rock. Reisen swore she saw movement, but shrugged it off. The bunny went behind the rock, and sadly only found a broken crate. Suddenly, Reisen remembered about Eirin's medicines, she frantically started searching for them, but never found them. What was she going to say for the report on how the medicine worked? The sad bunny walked back to the group, and found that they decided to start searching around. So they all went forward in this grassy plain.

They had been walking for about an hour by now. Marisa was hungry and kept telling them to move faster. Sanae and Reimu were cold, and desperately wanted shelter. Youmu snd Nitori were starting to get sleepy, and wanted to just take a nap right on the grass. So in short, no one was happy.

Finally, the group made it to a town. They went inside an abadoned hotel (Marisa called it the Ghost Town Hotel) and walked right to the stairs. They went to the first few rooms they could find, and they were greeted by warmth, sleeping mats, and the basic things in a hotel. Nitori snd Youmu pratically passed out. The rest of the group went to look for food.

"This is delicous, I never knew you could cook Sanae, ze." Marisa said as she took another bite out of her rice ball. "This is a rather spacious kitchen, almost as big as mine." Remilia decided. Reisen, who was sitting close to the door, swore she heard someone enter. "Damn it, where is the seasoning here?" Reimu was searching the many cabinets, "Be quiet! Listen real close!" Reisen suddenly told them, and they listened. Footsteps, many foot steps were heard, and they were getting louder.

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger! This chapter was origanally going to feature the first real fight, but it was getting too long and decidced to split it here! Like I said, Remember to Review!**


	3. A Minion Attacks

**Author's Note: This chapter has the first fight, and one of the minions is revealed! There are 5 minions, and for now they the bosses of the arcs.**

Chapter 2: Girls Fight

Everyone prepared their self, slightly reaching into their invisible pockets so they can quickly take out a spell-card Even Cirno, who was hiding in the cabinet under the sink. Slowly, the door creaked open, and the first thing that came out was silk.

Luckily, our heroines ducked and the silk stuck to the table. They crawled out underneath the silk, and suddenly Meiling jumped in front of the wall, "Earth Dragon Sky Dragon Kick!" She suddenly unleashed a flying, chi filled kick that broke through the wall. She motioned to the rest of them to get out. Through her cabinet, Cirno could see millions of spider youkai running after them.

The girls ran out the hotel only to see they were surrounded by spider youkai. More rushed out from the hole they had just escaped from. There was no escape. Suddenly, missiles and bullets came out of seemingly nowhere, and Nitori and Youmu jumped in front of the spider youkai.

"Well, it looks like breaks time over, ze." Marisa said and whipped out her spell-card "Earthlight Ray!" Suddenly magic bombs flew down in different directions and exploded many spider youkai away. Marisa than proceeded to shoot out stars from her broom at the ones who were injured.

"Fantasy Orb!" Reimu shot out spirit orbs, that homed in on certain youkai. One youkai tied to jump over it, but it went up and hit it.

"Returning Doll!" Alice shot out a doll that was spinning the air with a lance in hand. The spider youkai moved out of the way to avoid it, but were surprised when it came back like a boomerang and hit them.

"Miserable Fate!" Remlia activated her spell card, and she fired many chains made of red aura that chased the enemies. The chains were fast, so the youkai had little time to avoid it, resulting in them getting bombarded by them.

"Mind Bending!" Reisen fired shots out in a wide range, all hitting the spider youkai. The bullets pushed hem back and left them open to attack. While they were left open, Aya declared, "Domination Dash!" The tengu dashed forward, knocking many spider youkai into the air. When she came out on the other side, she took out her fan and said, "Gale Fan!" She shoot cutter-shaped gusts that hit the youkai she had just previously dashed into.

"Charm of Good Commerce!" Sanae threw a large number of charms at the enemy. They were pretty fast, and the spider youkai all got hit by it. "Fierce Tiger Energy Release!" An explosion surrounded Meiling, and out of the dust of it, she charged at the spider youkai. "Spiral-Light Steps!" The now powerful gatekeeper let out a series of punches and stomps that got through almost one row of spider youkai.

'Well that was awfully easy." Reimu admitted as he looked at the knocked out spider youkai. "They didn't even land a hit on us." Nitori laughed. "Anyway, I need to go to sleep now." The kappa took a step forward, but suddenly a whole lot of silk came out from the crowd and hit all of the girls. Now with their movements restricted, Alice tried to make Shanghai cut the silk ropes, but the doll was suddenly wrapped in silk and pushed against Alice. The silk closed in on the girls, squeezing them and make them cry out in pain.

The silk pushed all the girls together and restricted their movements, but the spider youkai still continued to spray them with the silk. Eventually, all the girls were wrapped in one giant silk ball. They were now trapped inside the silk ball, and tried to pull out spell cards but couldn't as their arms were restricted. The only thing they saw was darkness.

Cirno, who's head was just peeking out of the hole Meiling made, watched as the spider youkai crept closer to the big ball of silk. She could save them now, and prove to them that she really was the strongest, but wanted to see what would happen.

A tsuchigumo entered the scene. ""Well, you captured them! Are you sure you got all 11?" She asked. "We did, Lady Kurai." Kurai clapped her hands. "Master will be so pleased!" One spider youkai suddenly spoke up. "We only got 10." It said. Kurai stared at them. "You only got 10? Great, now I'm going to lose Chi's bet.." Kurai sighed, but perked up soon. "Oh well! The one that's left can't do much alone, so take the ball to the castle anyway." Kurai left as soon as she had come, and that was when Cirno made her move.

**BGM: Adventure of the Lovestruck Tomboy (****Phantasmagoria of Flower View****)**

Cirno jumped out and took out a spell-card "Frost Columns!" Everything happened so suddenly that the spiders had little time to react. The entire ground froze, as well as the spider youkai. Cirno used this time to arm herself with a ice sword and a hammer. "It's time to prove that I'm the strongest!" The spider's broke out out of the ice, and all shot silk, but Cirno made an ice barrier, and when the silk touched it, it froze back all the way to the spiders.

Cirno ran across the frozen silk, while jumping and ducking to dodge the other silk flying at her. Right when she was in the spider's face, Cirno jumped high in the air and pointed her sword downwards while spinning it like a drill. "Ice Drill!" She wrapped cold air around her body similar to Freeze Touch Me, and stabbed the sword into the head of one of the spider youkai, killing it off. She pointed to the other spider youkai.

"You want some?" Cirno suddenly turned around and shot a beam at the silk ball. "Insta-Freeze Beam!" It froze the silk ball, and then Cirno threw her ice hammer at the ball. The ball and hammer broke, and the rest of the group fell out, shivering. Reimu managed to see their savior and was surprised at who it was. "Cirno!" Reimu yelled. The rest watched as Cirno slashed the youkai with her sword and threw hammers at them. She was killing them one by one, and not using wide-spread attacks.

"Wind God Kick!" Reimu charged at one of the spider youkai and hit it in a string of back-flip kicks. At the last kick the youkai was launched into the air, and Aya shot a tornado at it. The spider youkai was trapped in the still tornado, so Marisa used Me tonic Shower the tornado turning it into a star-filled tornado. While looking at the tornado made Aya got an idea. She pulled out her Tengu's Downburst card and jumped into the air. Her downwards kick was shrouded in wind, but suddenly she kicked into the star-filled tornado and when this happened she yelled out, "Tengu's Star-Filled Downburst!"

Aya's foot squished the spider youkai that was already inside, and her kick went all the way down to the ground, and mushed another spider youkai. Aya suddenly made it a sliding kick, and tripped all the spider youkai, leaving them to attack.

Sanae got ready to throw omikuji bombs, but Reisen appeared in front of her. Reisen made clones of herself, and Sanae each gave them a omikuji bomb. They vanished and reappeared beside the spider youkai, and threw the omikuji bombs at them, while the real Reisen got more omikuji bombs from Sanae. Reisen soon came up to Alice, and she gave Reisen some dolls filled with gunpowder. The bunny illusions now threw exploding dolls and omikuji bombs at the spider youkai using Reisen's newly acquired move, "Sacrificial Omikuji Doll Illusion"

(**Music ends here)**

Suddenly, a voice said, "How did you get out out of that silk ball?" They all turned around and saw a tsuchigumo with frizzy black hair and dark brownish eyes. All of the girls turned around to see this newcomer. "Hello." She said, noticing their stares. "I'm Kurai Yamato, the first of Master's minions." The tsuchigumo spoke calmly. "Wait, who's this 'Master' guy, is he on are side?" Reimu asked. Kurai smiled, "Maybe, but even if he was, I'm meant to capture you all, anyway." Kurai said. "So in other words, you're our first real enemy." Remilia said. "Finally, a real fight, ze!" Marisa exclaimed. "I'm not as week as those youkai." She pointed to the fallen youkai. "So, let's get this fight on the road!"

Cirno made the first move, she threw an ice hammer at Kurai, who easily caught it in a hand made of silk. She then threw the hammer at the group, who sidestepped it. Youmu jumped up and tried to cut off the silk arm, but was grabbed by it instead. Youmu felt like her energy was being sucked up. Before she was thrown at the group.

Kurai's silk hand suddenly turned into a sword and she announced, "Lotus Stance Cut!" A cutter shaped projectile came at the group, but they rolled in different directions to avoid it. Kurai's silk sword turned back to a hand. Out of Nitori's backpack, two mechanical arms came out and charged at Kurai, but she made two silk hands and started to wrestle with Nitori's arms. Reimu used as a chance to attack, and threw a paper tag at Kurai, that successfully hit her. One could tell she was in pain, but Kurai made no sound.

Remilia rushed at Kurai and slashed her across the chest with her claws. "YAAA!" Kurai made a sound this time. "Dammit, I'll retreat for now, but this isn't the end of me!" And in a flash she was gone. "Well that was easy, ze." Marisa laughed. "She was holding back, I know it." Reimu said. "The only question is, where is she hiding..." Reisen said. "Well, we need to find it, so we might as well start looking." "But first, we need to take a nap..." Nitori yawned.

Aya woke up first, the next day. She looked around the room, and saw that the others were asleep. The tengu scribbled something on a piece of paper, opened the window door, and jumped out. It was time to look for the enemies base.

Finally, after 30 minutes, the tengu stood in front of a castle covered in webs. Considering she thought that the enemies were spider youkai, this must of been their base. "Why are you here?" Aya looked in front of her to see a Wolf Spider Youkai right in front of her. "Wait a second, you're one of the ones boss told me to keep out!" The Wolf Spider yelled. "Um, no I'm not." Aya sweat-dropped. "I'm the guardian, and I won't let you through!" And the spider youkai charged at her.

**BGM:** **The Youkai Mountain~Mysterious Mountain (Mountain of Faith)**

Aya easily sidestepped it, and when she had a clear view of his back, she shot many cutter-shaped wind blades at its back. "Gale Fan!" The wolf spider tumbled over. Suddenly, the wind spider shot a silk strand into the air and the wind picked it up. The spider youkai started swooping down at Aya, but she easily avoided it. That was until the spider youkai cut the strand and fell on top of Aya. The tengu was pushed to the floor, and the spider bit her in the left arm.

Aya kicked it off her and jumped in the air above it, landing a flying kick on its head. The spider stumbled backwards, but suddenly it shot a steady stream of bullets at Aya. She was surprised that the spider could use danmaku, and got hit as a result.

While the spider was laughing at her, Aya pulled out a card from her pocket, "Tengu Limited Special!" Suddenly, Aya got an insane burst of speed. She reappeared at the back of the spider in a second and whacked it with her fan, causing it to fly back through the air. "Wind Sickle Veiling!" A veil of wind surrounded Aya, and picked up some rocks on the ground. She still had her limited special, and charged at the spider youkai with extremely fast speeds. The veil attacked the spider youkai, while Aya whacked it with her fan. When the veil and the special ran off, Aya pulled out another spell-card

"Maple Leaf Fan!" She shot a tornado at the youkai, that threw it all the way up to the air. Aya charged at it while it was flying, and the fight moved to the clouds.

Aya appeared above the spider youkai, and kicked it in the head, sending it back down. The spider youkai shot a silk strand though, and started flying to Aya. It started more silk and danmaku at her, but Aya avoided it. "Alright, a good old fashioned danmaku battle!"

Back at the hotel, Nitori was waking up. She stretched and walked around, checking to see if everyone was there. She found a note scrawled on Aya's mat that said, "Went to find enemy base, will be back soon" Nitori face-palmed Aya had run off without them. The kappa shook Youmu wake, and told her of the situation. "She'll be fine, she can handle herself." Youmu said, who was half-awake. Nitori, went to go get her bag full of water bottles, when she realized it was gone. Nitori searched around the room before realizing no one had their bag. That meant that all the stuff they brought here, was probably all scattered around the whole island. Nitori then realized that she told them to pack a few spell cards in the bags...

Aya was confused as to why she couldn't find her Indication to the Divine spell-card She had checked every pocket while avoiding silk and danmaku. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in the arm causing Aya to cry out in pain. "YAAAAA!" The wolf spider youkai smirked at her and started explaining. "When I bit you, I injected some poison to knock you out. It appears to be taken affect right now. In exactly two minutes and 36 seconds, you should pass out." Aya suddenly felt another sharp pain, and started losing her balance a little in the air. She wavered about in the air, but still managed to stay afloat. The spider seemed to finish charging up something at that point, and shot a huge bullet in the shape of a spider at Aya. As she was in too much pain to dodge it, it hit her, and Aya fell to the ground with a sickening thud. "Ayaayaaya..."

**(The Music now ends)**

The wolf spider, who shall now be named Sam (Such an original name) went down to the gate and yelled at another wolf spider inside to stop sleeping. The wolf spider mumbled some curses at Sam, and walked outside. Sam found where Aya crashed, and wrapped her up in silk before carrying her inside the fortress.

Back at the hotel, everyone was now awake. Nitori had told them about what had happened to a few of their spell-cards and Marisa was complaining about how she didn't have her Final Spark while Reimu was complaining about not having her Fantasy Heaven. Nitori said that if they explored the whole island, they probably would find their spell-cards laying about. A large footstep was suddenly heard, and something kicked the hotel, making it sway.

"Whoa!" Marisa yelled as they slid to one side of the hotel and to the other side. "What;s going on?" Sanae asked, which Meiling and Reisen said, "I don't know!" Silk covered the windows, making it completely dark in the room causing everyone to bump into each other. Cirno froze the silk and Meiling punched it, causing a little light to peek in to the room. (The island is covered in dark mist blocking the sun, so it wasn't that light to begin with.) But before anyone could even acknowledge that it became brighter, the whole hotel fell down.

"We need to get out of here!" Alice shouted. "Well, let's break the window then." Remilia replied and pulled out a spell-card "Heart Break!" The vampire threw a spear made of Red Energy at the window, and the group of 10 jumped out of it, to only come face to face with a giant spider youkai. By giant, I mean as big as the whole hotel. There was also several more standing around. Suddenly, a human girl jumped off one of the youkai and started floating before she hit the ground.

"Ello! I'm Chi Harazuna, the magician of light, and I'm here to capture you!" Her blue pigtails suddenly glowed a little, before she was enveloped in a circle of light. "Great." Marisa moaned, not in the mood to fight. "Fine, because I'm nice, I'll let you guys plan a little as I'm a little tired too." After her short introduction the girl jumped on top of her spider youkai, and snores could be heard.

"That was rather simple." Sanae remarked. "She was probably to scared to fight me because I'm the strongest!" Cirno proved her point by pumping her fist into the air. "Well, we should really plan." Nitori said, taking out a cucumber roll out of her backpack and eating it. "Okay, since Aya is missing, Nitori, Alice, and Marisa can go try and find the castle and help her out. Sanae, Meiling, and me will stick around by the hotel, and the rest of you can wander around the city and find supplies and maybe defeat a few giant spider youkai along the way." Reimu said, and then slayed on top of the hotel with Sanae and Meiling. The rest of the group went to do what they were told, and headed off in different directions.

* * *

><p>EXTRA STUFF<p>

Well, I sort of got the idea for this while I was reading this fanfic (I forgot the name) that did this. Anyway, here I'm just going to put some extra stuff that in fact do relate to the story. This will include my inspiration for things, and really what I feel like.

When everyone lost some of their spell-cards, they lost all their really powerful spell-cards

The team attack thing was an idea I got from this story called Touhou RPG: The Seven Miko Orbs (I think that's what it was called) The team attacks will pretty much come when I actually invent one, and I still have a few in mind.

Chi Haruzuna was actually a character from another story I made. There still is another character from that story who will appear in this..

Tengu's Star-Filled Downburst, Sacrificial Omikuji Doll Illusion, and Ice Drill are not real Touhou Spell-cards.

**Author's Note: Well, I personally didn't like this chapter too much, maybe because it was really just setting up the scene for some fights, so expect lots of fights next chapter. After re-reading the first two chapters, I feel as if this story is kind of bad and rushed, so please review and tell me how I can improve. No Flames Though!**


	4. Time For Battles

**Author's Note: Well, you can expect a lot of action in this chapter. I might put in the Chi fight, and probably the giant spider youkai fights, and a surprise fight. Maybe we'll even see what Aya is up too...**

Chapter 3: Time For Battles

"Ugh...where am I?" Aya woke up in a stone chamber, with a door that was clearly locked, as there was a lock on it. She took a quick look around, and saw lots of silk, and her fan. The tengu tried to escape, but found herself stuck to a web. Using her strength, Aya tried to get out, but the silk wouldn't budge.

The door opened suddenly, and in came Kurai, who was drinking some sort of juice pack. "Hello, tengu girl!" She said cheerfully with a smile. "Great, it's you...what do you want?" The tsuchigumo smiled and took a sip of her drink. "Don't know, Master hasn't told me yet." "Who's this 'Master', anyway?" Suddenly, Kurai;s face went weird, and she responded, "Yes, Master." She moved closer, and in one of her silk hands, she held a strange device.

Chi, who was now standing on top of the tallest building in the town, was watching how the be girls were doing. They seemed to be all easily taking care of the spider youkai. The youkai were merely a distraction though. Apparently, no one realized something was wrong when she said magician of light. She pulled out a spell-card, and the sun peeked out of the clouds just enough for the magician to somehow extract some light from it. She continued this over and over again, each time feeling stronger. When she came, the girls wouldn't know what hit them.

(**BGM:**** Shanghai Teahouse-Chinese Tea. (Unthinkable Natural Law, Touhou 12.3)**

"Searing Red Fist!" Meiling jumped up and quickly punched a spider youkai in the stomach. It staggered and went backwards, and Meiling shot out a few balls of chi at the youkai before delivering one last powerful punch that sent it flying through a few buildings.

CRAAAAAA

AAAAAAAA

AAAAAASH!

Out of the dust, Meiling managed to see some silk flying at her, and easily dodged it. She didn't notice the danmaku the youkai shot as she was preoccupied dodging silk and got hit in the left leg by it. Meiling almost fell out, but Remilia caught her and threw a spear made of red energy at the spider youkai's stomach. "Heart Break!" The spider youkai roared and fell to the ground with a deep hole in it's stomach.

The chinese gatekeeper shot a giant chi bullet at the hole in the spider's stomach. Remilia smiled at her before shooting out a chain with a spiked tip after the chi bullet. They collided, and the chi bullet became red and a spike popped out of it. It continued on it's path before hitting the spider youkai, knocking it unconscious. Meiling realized Remilia wasn't at her "position" and told the vampire, who simply walked off.

"Lotus Stance Cut!" Youmu shot out cutter shaped bullets at one of the spider youkai's arms (or legs, I guess) that cut the arm off. The youkai screeched in pain and tried to hit Youmu with one of it's arms. Youmu jumped over it, and ran up to the spider's face on the arm and cut it's face near it's left eye, causing a gash to from there and the youkai to close the eye. The spider youkai shook Youmu off, who couldn't fly in time.

Reisen jumped up and grabbed Youmu, before she shot out rocket-shaped bullets at the spider youkai's stomach. Youmu jumped up and slashed the youkai in the eye again, and moved away in time to allow more rocket-shaped bullets to hit it's eye. "Ripple Half-Body!" Reisen shot out a ring shaped eye beam, and Myon, who was behind Reisen shot out projectiles in to the rings. The danmaku hit the spider youkai, and it fell on it's back. Youmu jumped up above the spider and thrust the Hakurouken downward at it's stomach, killing it off and leaving a deep hole in it's stomach.

"Hakurei Amulet!" Reimu shot out amulets that homed in on the spider youkai's arms, making the youkai cry in pain. Sanae jumped to the side of Reimu and sent her a look. Reimu smiled back and they both pulled out spell-cards. "Fantasy Serpent!" Sanae shot out a charm which became a white snake that flew at the enemy. Spirit orbs shot shot at the serpents making them multicolored The serpents shot at the youkai, and cut off four of its arms. "AAAAARGH!" The spider cried out in pain. "Paper Amulet Barrage!" Reimu shot out lots of paper amulets at the spider youkai's stomach. The amulets were intertwined with purple paper amulets, that rapidly hit the spider youkai's stomach. It fell on it's back, and Sanae and Reimu both threw their gohei's at that stomach, that circled right back to them. "Mid-Day Supernova!" A star appeared above the youkai's stomach, and bullets came down and hit the spider youkai.

Cirno, who was sadly all alone, was throwing ice hammers at a spider youkai's face, that wasn't really hurting it. "Darn it! Why won't you budge!" Cirno jumped up at the spider youkai's face. "Fairy Spin!" She spun rapidly at the youkai's face, while throwing icicles at it. Cirno jumped back just as the spider tried to swat her away. "Great, I'm going to have to use _that _attack. I was really planning to use it in a better fight. " Cirno flew back at the spider youkai's face, but completely encased herself in ice. "Icey Meteor!" The ice fairy crashed hard into it's face, and the youkai jumped back. "Good, now I can charge!"

Cirno made a shield of ice around her, and a hammer formed in her hand, gradually getting bigger. Suddenly, the ice fairy was mushed by a leg, and looked uup to see that her shield had broken.

"Insta-Freeze Beam!" Cirno shot a three-way beam at the youkai, freezing it. She focused on the ice hammer again, and it got bigger and bigger. The ice cracked, and the spider youkai knocked Cirno, but the ice fairy managed to keep her grip on the growing hammer, that was now almost as tall as the spider youkai. With her free hand, Cirno shot out icicles at the youkai, distracting it.

"Finally! Its big enough!" The ice fairy held the hammer above the spider youkai's head. "I'm the strongest! Ice Hammer Smash!" The fairy brought down the hammer, that squished the spider youkai all the way to the ground before shattering, knocking the spider youkai unconscious.

The light magician who was perched on the top of the tower was now glowing extremely bright, as more sunlight entered her body. "That's enough, time to show them who's boss!"

**New Music: Voile, the Magic Library (Immaterial and Missing Power, Touhou 7.5)**

The girls, who were now gathered together, were surprised when suddenly a comet of light forced them to jump back. The magician of light floated in the air, and smiled at the girl's, before a staff made of pure light formed in her hand. "Get ready to face the great mage, Chi Haruzuna!" She announced. "You can't beat all of us!" Youmu shouted. "Who said I couldn't!" Suddenly, before Youmu could react, she was kicked in the back, and bright light blinded her temporarily. "Blinding Flash!"

"Solar Beam!" Chi jumped back and shot a huge beam at Remilia, who was still blind. Because the beam was made of sunlight, Remilia was knocked out. "One down, six to go!" Reisen jumped up at that moment and shot a rocket-shaped bullet at Chi, who dodged it at such close range. "Star-Shaped Light!"

Chi's staff changed into a sword made of light, and she slashed in a pattern that resembled a star. A star shot out of the image of a star the sword slashes made, and shot at Youmu just as the blindness came off. The great magician suddenly thrust her sword downwards and spinning like a drill, and burrowing underground. The girls, who were now confused as to where Chi went, gathered around in a circle, looking for danger. "Earthly Eruption!"

Chi arose on a rock that was being propelled by lava, and lots of other lava sprouted out from holes everywhere. Cirno, who couldn't withstand the heat, fainted. The lava made it's way over the girls, where it became a glowing ball of light similar to the sun. The ball remained above the girl's head's for a moment before crashing down on them. Myon who landed near Chi after avoiding the lava was grabbed by the magician, who noticed that Youmu looked as if she was being squeezed. Smirking, Chi jumped back underground with Myon, and attacked the phantom half brutually.

Millions of slashes and gashes appeared on Youmu's body, and Sanae took notice. She realized that Youmu's phantom half was gone and went to find it, when she was grabbed by the leg and pulled underground.

Outside of the Castle, a knocked out Sam was laying on the floor. The door to the castle wasn't closed. Inside the castle, more knocked out spider youkai were laying unconscious, and now in the main room of the castle, a fight was taking place. A robot, (that looked like Aya) was currently trying to hit Marisa with a fan. "Artful Sacrifice!" Alice threw a doll at the Aya-bot, which caused it to explode, but more came in. "Darn it! There's too many!" Nitori shouted. She flew high in the air, and mechanical arms grabbed both Marisa and Alice and lifted them up. "Kappa Water Bomb!" Nitori's backpack opened, and water came out of water bottles inside it. The kappa grabbed the water as it formed into a circle, and then threw it down, causing it too splash all over the robots.

"MALFUNCTIONING! SELF-DESTRUCTING IN 3, 2, 1.." The trio found that there was no exit, and prepared for the worst. They stayed in that position for a while, before realizing nothing ha happened. They were surprised as they know where in the room Aya was. "Great, Kurai made more clones, that Master guy sure has a strange plan..." Nitori released the chains on Aya and yelled. "We aren't clones!" "That's what that Cirno clone said!" Aya yelled as she picked up her fan. "After I'm done with these clones, I probably will be able to beat up Kurai, that will make a nice news story!"

**BGM: Wind God Girl (Scarlet Wearher Rhapsody, Touhou 7.5)**

Before Marisa could even react, Aya dashed right into her, causing her to fly up in the air. "Gale Fan!" Marisa was bombarded by the cutter-shaped gusts, and the tengu was about to fly up again when mechanical arms stopped her. "Aya, we are not clones!" Nitori shouted at her. "Sickle Weasel Veiling!" Wind surrounded the news reporter and traveled all the way to the kappa through the arms, and as a result, Nitori was blasted away.

"Artful Sacrifice!" Alice threw a doll at Aya, but was surprised when Aya caught It. The crow tengu aimed the doll upwards and shouted, "Speedy Sacrifice!" The doll was thrown at blinding speed, and hit Marisa (who was about to use a Narrow Spark) in the stomach before exploding. "KYAAAAA!" Marisa crashed up into the next floor. Aya was suddenly above Marisa, and kicked her in the back, sending her back down. Nitori's mechanical arms made a platform for the witch to land on when she fell back down.

"Sorry about this, Marisa, but..." Nitori hesitated for a second before yelling out, "Mechanical Throw!" The arms threw Marisa at Aya, who had enough time to stick out her broom. The witch rammed into the tengu and announced, "Miasma Sweep!" Aya was knocked upwards into a circle of dolls who all shot out narrow red beams at her. While the dolls kept the tengu in the air, Alice threw a doll at Nitori, who caught it in her mechanical hand. She shocked the doll, and Nitori threw the electrified doll at Aya.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM! Aya managed to dodge the doll, and it hit the wall causing a piece of it to break. "That was close!" Suddenly, Aya pulled out three spellcards at the same time. "Wind of the Tengu Path! Sarutahiko's Guidance! Indication to the Divine!" Aya wrapped herself up in a tornado, before shooting out a cyclone and charging into it with the wind surrounding her. The tengu shot forward into the cyclone, and crashed into Nitori. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The tengu reporter made a quick U-turn and charged at Alice, who had little team to react. Aya crashed into the puppeteer, making her fly up in the air. Aya grabbed Nitori and Alice, and started spinning around extremely fast until a tornado surrounded her. "Tornado Throw!" She threw Nitori, who was surrounded by wind, at Marisa, but the witch dodged it. The witch was surprised, however when Alice came flying at her, and got hit."KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Marisa flew back to the wall where Nitori had crashed, and they broke through the wall and found themselves flying through the castle and breaking walls.

Aya came to where they had landed and laughed at them. "Heh, those clones were too easy!" "Why are you saying that if _you're _clone?" A voice said. The trio saw another Aya hanging on the wall. Nitori used her mechanical arms to free Aya, who smiled at her and said thanks before grabbing her fan. "Now, I'll prove to you that the real person always beats the clone!"

**(Music Ends Here.)**

Meanwhile, Chi Haruzuna was standing on top of the hotel with a bag made of silk. "Well, that wasn't too hard of a fight. Hopefully, I taught them not to mess with me!" She hummed a merry tune for a while before shouting out, "I got them!" The only strange thing was that no one was around. Suddenly, Chi vanished with the silk bag and in her place was some sort of ripple...=

Chi reappeared in a dimly lit bedroom. She calmly placed the silk bag on the side of the bed, before releasing lots of light and yelling, "I won the bet, Kurai!" The tsuchigumo who was in the bed got up and rubbed her eyes and stretched out her arms. "Wait, you got all 11?" Kurai asked. "II? I only got 7." Suddenly, a spider youkai rushed in. "Lady Chi! Lady Kurai! There is a disturbance in the prisoner's room!" "Really, well dispatch the youkai there then!" Kurai yelled at the spider youkai before her. "And take that bag with you!" the spider youkai took the bag and walked away.

"Well Chi, I think it's time to get ready. You already dealt with them a little, so I'll take care of the others. Get the arena ready in the mean time." Kurai hopped off the bed, and calmly walked outside the room, heading to where she had imprisoned Aya. She passed the horde of spider youkai, and told them to stay outside the room. The tsuchigumo walked, made a new silk door, and went into the room where Aya was being held captive.

**BGM: Ridiculous Game (Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, Touhou 10.5)**

The said tengu was whacking the clone with her maple leaf fan on the head. She jumped back and pulled out her spellcard. "Maple Leaf Fan!" Aya shot out a big tornado at the clone, who dodged it and countered by shooting a few cutter-shaped projectiles. The real Aya jumped over the first bullet and ducked beneath the second one. While she was ducking, the clone managed to get above Aya and shot out a frenzy of wind shots, that hit their target.

The tengu managed to get out of where she was shot before the clone noticed, and took notice of the many things surrounding her. The clone must have noticed too, because they both did the same thing. Wind filled the room, blowing the tables, chairs, chains, and everything in the room. Aya found herself jumping and ducking to avoid getting hit. The tengu saw that the clone was getting pushed to the wall a little, and used this to her advantage. "Route Forbidden to Man!" All the wind suddenly went in the direction Aya was facing, causing all the objects to fly at the clone.

It happened so suddenly, that the clone got hit in pretty much every part of her body. Suddenly, the clone pulled out another card. "Illusionary Dominance!" Before the real Aya could dodge the attack, she was knocked up into the air, and kept getting knocked higher and higher. "YAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Aya held her knee that had been hit multiple times, and with her free hand she pulled out her spellcard. "Illusionary Dominance!" Aya flew downwards, and hit the clone just as she was about to hit her, causing them to clash.

"Domination Dash!" Aya applied much more speed, and knocked the clone upwards before kicking her back downwards. The clone staggered to get up, and Aya could see electricity cackling around it. It suddenly released all the electricity around it, and the real Aya got hit by one of the bolts. Then it's right arm turned into a cannon, and it started charging a laser.

"Magical Recycled Bomb!" Marisa threw a pot at the clone, and it exploded when it hit the clone. Because of this, the clone stopped charging, and as a result, a doll was flung at it. The doll exploded, sending the clone back again. "Mechanical Combo!" Nitori flew out and grabbed the clone, keeping her in place while her other arms started rapidly punching the clone. The clone managed to get out of the grip, and pulled out three spellcards.

"Wind of the Tengu Path! Sarutahiko's Guidance! Indication to the Divine!" Aya, who was now standing was surprised at the announcement. "Isn't it like against spellcard rules to pull out more than one spellcard at a time?" The clone wrapped herself in a tornado and shot out a tornado shaped projectile, shrouded herself in wind, and charged at the projectile. Nitori suddenly grabbed Aya with her mechanical arms, and threw the tengu at the fake tengu. Aya shrouded herself in intense wind, and crashed right into the clone.

BOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Wind flew out in a frenzy, pushing everyone but the two Ayas back to thw wall. The real tengu pushed harder, and the fake one did as well. They pushed more and more, before the real Aya suddenly shot out wind shots at the clone, making it lose its focus. The tengu pushed hard, and the fake one was pushed into the wall and crashed through the other walls before falling down.

"Well, you did rather well." All heads turned around to see the newcomer at the door. Kurai stood there, drinking from her juice pack again. "You did pretty well, tengu-girl, but I'm afraid that I have to defeat you now." Silk hands shot out around Kurai, making a total of 8. "Prepare to meet, the Copy-cat Tsuchigumo!"

**Author's Note: Next chapter will feature the Kurai battle, and our girls will storm the castle. Please review, but no flames, only constructive criticism.**

EXTRA STUFF:

If you haven't figured it out yet, Chi can control light and is an advanced magician, which is why she practically made her own sun in "Earthly Eruption."

The Aya clone was originally going to do a whole lot more than bring out her cannon, but I decided not to do that, yet.

The Aya bot and several other "bosses" they fight might reappear in later arcs...

The theme used in Chi's fight is another relation to the story that Chi was originally in. I might re-upload that story later...

Chi's isn't really overpowered, it's just that she was charging up her power for a really long time. Like imagine if Patchouli or Reimu were charging a spell for that long or something...

Ripple Half-Body, Fantasy Serpent, Paper Amulet Barrage, Icey Meteor, Ice Hammer Smash, Speedy Sacrifice, Mechanical Throw, and Tornado Throw aren't real Touhou spell-cards. Whew, that's a lot!


	5. The Copycat Tsuchigumo

**Author's Note: Well, this chapter will probably end up being most dedicated to the real fight with Kurai, so it probably won't be as long as the others. The chapter doesn't start out with Kurai, however...**

Chapter 4: The Copycat Tsuchigumo

"Prepare to meet Kurai Yamato, the Copycat Tsuchigumo!" Kurai yelled, which woke up a certain light magician very badly. Chi got up and scratched her head before laying back down. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that the silk bag was starting to rip a little.

"Oh great...guess I'll just have to put it in that tele-chamber thing what's-her-face told me to put it in when she invaded my dream." She sighed and tiredly advanced to the bag. Suddenly, a gasping spider youkai entered the room.

"Lady Chi, Kurai doesn't want you to move the bag and sent me to re-seal it!" The youkai said.

"Well you can do that, Sam, but now that weird one will get angry at me and put me in that dumb dimension of hers." Chi yawned again before throwing the bag at Sam and laying back down.

**BGM:The Sealed-Away Youkai (****Subterranean Animism, Touhou 11****)**

Aya whispered in Marisa's ear that she was going to tell the others what was going, on and left through the holes in the wall the clone made. Marisa shot out a string of yellow stars from her broom, which Kurai deflected my wrapping herself completely in silk. She then rolled out of way of an exploding doll. While this was happening, Nitori took out a few bottles of water from her pack. Marisa shot more stars at Kurai who did the same thing. But while she was wrapped in silk, Alice threw a doll at Kurai, exploding her. "Aaack!" Kurai coughed.

Nitori, who had now finished charging , used her mechanical arms to push a newly-formed ball of water at Kurai. "Kappa's Great Water Ball!"Somehow, the water was so strong that when it hit Kurai she got injured and gained a few bruises. Kurai slowly got up and coughed again. "Okay, I guess I have to pull out my card!" The tsuchigumo pulled out a card, but didn't announce it. "Hey, isn't that against the rul-KYAAAAAAAA!" Marisa started but was kicked in the back by Kurai and hit the wall when she appeared behind her. Silk arms grabbed Marisa, and Kurai encased herself in silk.

After a few minutes, the Marisa on the wall fell down, and out of the silk ball came another Marisa. "Great...so that's why she calls herself a "copycat"..." Alice groaned.

"The appropriate word would be copy spider, and Kurai was in the silk ball, so..." Nitori grabbed the Marisa that came out of the silk ball, who was surprised.

"Let me go, Nitori! I'm the Real Marisa, ze!" But it was too late, Nitori threw the supposedly fake Marisa at the wall, and the real Marisa pulled out a spellcard.

"Blazing Star!" She jumped on the broom before speeding and spinning at the fake Marisa, crashing her into the wall and leaving a crater. "Ouch..." She moaned.

The fake Marisa fell to the floor. "Guess I have to fight my friends, ze..." The fake Marisa mumbled before whipping out a spell card. "Earthlight Ray!" Fake Marisa tossed out pots at everyone that exploded when they hit them. In the dust, she shot strings of stars to hit them while there was fog.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Suddenly, Shanghai shot a laser at the fake Marisa. "YAAAA!" While the fake Marisa was in pain, Nitori started to punch her with the mechanical arms. Eventually, the fake Marisa rolled out from under the arms, only to be met by a broom, sending her upwards.

While in the sky, Marisa found that she indeed did have her Final Spark and smirked at this realization. "It sucks that I only can use it in the air though, ze." She said as she started to charge her hakkero and pulled out the spellcard. "Sorry Alice and Nitori..."Dragon Meteor!" The fake Marisa shot out a final spark downwards, hitting Alice, Nitori, and the real Marisa. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Nitori and Alice screamed in pain, and the fake Marisa winced. While the fake Marisa thought they were down, the real Marisa whacked her on the head with a broom before blasting her with a beam at close range.

Suddenly, silk hands appeared behind the fake Marisa and started to push the beam back. "Heh, you're finally revealing that your Kurai!" The real Marisa laughed while the fake Marisa looked surprised and confused. While she was laughing, the beam was pushed back all the way, hitting the real Marisa and sending her into Nitori who luckily managed to jump out of the way.

"Artful Sacrifice!" Alice, who had somewhat recovered threw a doll at the fake Marisa who was trying to control the silk arms. The fake Marisa looked at Alice and yelled,

"Alice! I'm the Real Marisa!" Alice glared at the Fake Marisa.

"Then what about the silk arms?"

"Well, er-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The fake Marisa was punched by Nitori by one arm and then threw the doll (which she had caught) at the Fake Marisa and yelled at Alice, "Don't believe her!" Marisa jumped up and smashed the Fake Marisa to the ground with her broom, and Alice finished up by throwing another doll at her. The fake Marisa got wobbly and her silk hands suddenly sprouted out and grabbed everyone except her. She found herself pulling out a spellcard. "Dizzy Silk Spin!" The silk arms started moving and accelerated, making the trio in it dizzy.

"Non-Directional Laser!" An orb appeared at the start of each silk arm, and a beam shot out of every orb, damaging those in the silk hands.

Alice, Nitori, fell to the ground, and the Fake Marisa suddenly pulled out another spellcard. "Silken Ram-" The real Marisa smashed the Fake one to the ground, and Alice and Nitori got up while this was happening. The fake Marisa dropped some sort of green potion, and there was a tag on it that read, "Healing" Marisa opened the potion, and let Alice and Nitori drink from it. Their bruises and cuts were healed a little, reducing the pain they felt.

The Fake Marisa jumped up again and announced, "Okay! You win, but I'm telling you, I'm the Real Marisa!" Marisa whacked the faker on the head, and smiled as she fell to the floor, unconscious. "Well, let's go back and see our friends." Marisa walked out of the room with Alice and Nitori, letting the Fake Marisa lay on the ground...

**Author's Note: I keep giving the girls new moves, so I probably will give them new ultimate spell cards or whatever you want to call them. Anyway, the trick in this chapter is pretty obvious, if you didn't get it, it might be smart to read it again...**

Fun Facts:

If you haven't noticed, they always say, "Prepare to Meet, the (Insert a name here)" They actually will say something different each time, so pay attention...(Does that even count as a fun fact?)

2. This chapter is the first chapter only dedicated to one fight.

3. Kurai almost used her ultimate card, but I won't tell you the name. You know it starts with Silken Ra though.


	6. Storm the Castle!

**Author's Note: I think this is the 4th chapter in this arc. I'm aiming for at least 8 chapters in each arc, but I might make this one shorter as it is the first one. Anyway, we leave Marisa, Nitori, and Alice, and go on to Aya who was doing something else during the Kurai battle, and this chapter will feature that thing she was doing.**

Chapter 5: Adventure in the Castle

Aya sped through the holes in the wall that the clone made and flew through many rooms. She landed gracefully landed on the ground when she reached the clone lying on the floor. After staring at it for a few seconds, she whipped up a tornado and carried the clone to a random room through the holes in the wall. The creepy look-alike seriously disturbed her. Now looking around, the tengu noticed that she was in a stone room with two thrones in it. "Okay...I'm in the throne room." She said to herself, her eyes scanning the area for a door. Behind her, she heard the sounds of battle as Marisa, Alice, and Nitori fought Kurai.

"Hey, why aren't you in the silk bag with the others!" Aya whipped around and saw a spider youkai enter the room, a thud signaling the door had closed.

"What silk bag with the others?" Aya asked, wondering if the "others" the spider youkai was talking about were her friends. Well, they weren't exactly "friends", but they still had to stick together to get off the dark island.

"The silk bag in Lady Chi's Room!" The spider youkai replied, preparing to shot some string at the stationary tengu reporter. Aya was prepared for this and rolled to the side to avoid the fast-moving silk thread.

"Who is in the bag?" Aya asked the youkai in her usual looking-for-news voice, telling him he had to answer with a hard glare. The spider youkai was intimidated by the glare, obvious because of how he was shaking.

"T-the girls t-that were in the h-hotel at the v-village." The spider youkai stammered, and was trying to avoid Aya's gaze. Because he wasn't really looking at the tengu, he failed to notice her taking out her camera.

"Blinding Flash!" Aya quickly took three photos of the stumbling youkai, temporarily blinding him because of the flashes. She sped to the blinded spider and whacked it on the head with her tengu fan, before doing a graceful flip backwards. She shot a few wind blades at the spider youkai, and while the blades were hitting the youkai, Aya jumped over it and pulled out a spell card. "Tengu's Downburst!" She crushed the bruised head of the spider youkai with her foot, and once again gracefully back-flipped away as the spider youkai fell to the floor. The tengu looked at the three photos of the spider youkai, and decided that they were okay.

"Well, that was awfully easy." Aya remarked, staring at the weak spider youkai on the floor of the throne room. "Great...now I need to storm the castle to find the rest of the girls." A frown appeared on her face, but was quickly replaced with a smile. "I still need a few photos of this castle!" She exclaimed to herself, before speeding away through the doors, running over the poor spider youkai.

Chi was walking lazily in the corridor, a silk bag slung across her right shoulder. "Let's see, I put the tele-chamber in the room by the kitchen. She pulled out a folded piece of paper, and unfolded it to reveal a map of the castle. The sleepy magician's eyes scanned the paper, until she found an area marked KITCHEN.

After studying it for a while and walking at the same time, she turned her head to the side. "There, the room is here."She walked into the room, and threw the silk bag in a big metal box. On the side of the box, Chi saw a button that said, "RANDOM CONTENT TRANSPORT IN NEARBY AREA." The button was jammed by her finger, and the metal box started to glow.

Aya eventually found herself at the room where the battle against Kurai had been fought. She noticed Marisa slumped to the ground, defeated. Aya considered helping the poor witch, before remembering that Kurai said she was a Copycat before she left, and probably was pretending to be Marisa. Unexpectedly, there was a flash of bright light in the middle of the room, and Youmu Konpaku was left falling to the floor in its place.

Youmu groaned and rubbed her eyes and was now laying on the floor of the room on her back. She recalled the powerful Magician of Light knocking out most of the gang, while Marisa, Aya, Nitori, and Alice were at the castle. As her eyes opened, she found herself staring into the eyes of the tengu news reporter.

"Mind telling me how you got here?" Aya asked, bending over Youmu. The gardener stared at her for a moment before saying. "Okay, but it is a long story..." As soon as the tengu heard the word "story", she whipped out her notepad, a gleam of excitement evident in her eyes. Youmu rolled her eyes before starting her story. "Well, after you guys left..." She explained the whole story, Aya writing it down and Myon just hovering around.

"...and that's about all that happened." Youmu got off the floor as Aya finished writing down the story. Out of the corner of her eye, Youmu saw the slumped Marisa lying on the wall. "Er...why is Marisa on the wall?" Aya told her that it was actually probably Kurai. "But she is unconscious, and wouldn't Kurai revert back to normal after being knocked out?" Youmu pondered.

"Well, I guess we will have to take her along with us." Aya grabbed Marisa while Youmu followed her as they walked out of the room.

Marisa (the other one) was walking with Alice and Nitori out of the room. She was leading them to where she thought they should go. Alice and Nitori noticed that she was being awfully quiet. The trio eventually came to a split path. Marisa told the two of them to go the left way while she went the right way. Alice and Nitori walked into one of the paths, when they placed a foot on some ground and it disappeared causing them to fall through it. As they fell into the darkness, they saw a smiling Marisa transform into Kurai and wave goodbye to them as the ground reappeared, trapping them in complete darkness.

In the same hallway, Youmu told Aya what she thought had happened to the others. "If I appeared in a flash of light, I would assume the others landed in various places of the castle."

"So we have to storm the castle." Aya figured out. Youmu nodded. "Well then, let's get going!" Youmu said. Aya and Youmu sped down the hallway. They eventually came upon a split path.

"Let's go right, I see a water bottle on the left, which could very well be Nitori's water bottle." And they continued on the right path.

Nitori and Alice fell speedily until they hit the hard ground of the dungeon floor. There was almost no light at all. Nitori stumbled around in the darkness. "I can't believe we got tricked." Nitori said.

"I know, we beat up our best friend." Unexpectedly, two bright flashes of light appeared, temporarily blinding Nitori and Alice. From the flashes of light came Remilia and Reimu. "Ugh...where am I?" Reimu questioned.

"I think we're in the dungeon." Nitori answered.

"Huh?" Reimu looked and saw the outline of Nitori. "I can barely see here."

"Really? I can see fine." Remilia told Reimu. "Oh wait, I'm a vampire and you're a human."

"We need to get out of here." Alice said, scanning the little area she could see to see if she could find a place to exit from. Remilia smirked at the puppeteer. Out of the corner of her eye, Remilia saw a spider youkai guard holding a key. Quick as a flash, Remilia turned into some bats and flew out of the prison by a gap in the bars.

As soon as she got behind of the youkai, Remilia transformed again and dashed at the guard. Before the guard could react, Remilia slashed him in an X shape across the shape. The spider youkai fell to the ground with a thud as the vampire took his keys and also a flashlight.

"Here." Remilia said as she tossed a flashlight into the cell where the others were. Nitori got on all fours and tried to feel the flashlight. As soon as she felt it, she turned it on, illuminating the dark room.

"Woah." Reimu said as the light came. "So, mind telling us how you got here?" Reimu asked Nitori and Alice.

"Well, it's a long story..." Nitori said.

Aya and Youmu continued to speed down the hall while holding Marisa. Eventually, they got to Kurai. Kurai said nothing when they reached here. "Woah, it's Kurai!" Aya said. Youmu looked at the copycat. She noticed that the copycat looked considerably weakened. If she and Aya attacked now, they could easily defeat her. Despite this disadvantage, Kurai smirked. Suddenly, she just disappeared, a ripple in her place.

"Well, look who we have here." The girls looked at the end of the hallway where they saw Chi Haruzana. Aya raised an eyebrow at the young magician, wondering who she was. Youmu clearly saw the who-are-you look on Aya's face and quickly whispered to her that this was Chi, the magician who had beaten them before. Aya gripped her fan tighter as she was told this.

"Well, I would fight you but..." Chi yawned. "I'm sort of sleepy." Chi smirked at them. "However, I have something that will easily defeat you. Continuing to smirk, Chi pulled out a remote and pressed a big red button on it. Suddenly, the whole castle started to shake. Out of the ground rose a giant spider youkai, but this one was different. It was half mechanical.

"Meet, Mecha-Spider!" The spider youkai rose higher until it broke a hole in the ceiling and rose even higher, "Well, toodaloo!" Chi disappeared just like Kurai. Youmu and Aya flew up, breaking a hole in the ceiling until they were face-to-face with Mecha-Spider.

"Well, this giant spider youkai might be a little tougher." Youmu noted.

**Author's Note: Well that concludes this chapter. Most of you are probably wondering where the others were transported to. Don't worry, the next chapter will feature just that.**

Blinding Flash is not a real Touhou Spell Card.


	7. Secretly Working Together

**Author's Note: This chapter contains the giant spider youkai fight and reveals the location of the other girls. I would elaborate more, but I just want to get straight to the point!**

Chapter 6: Secretly Working Together

**BGM: Boss Battle Song 1 (Super Smash Bros. Brawl)**

The battle started simply, The giant spider youkai made a leap out of it's castle boundaries and leaped right next to the castle, causing something equivalent to an earthquake. Youmu and Aya almost lost their balance, and Marisa fell to the ground below. But thanks to their flying ability, they were able to stay afloat.

Now getting a better look, Youmu noted that thus youkai was twice as big as the ones they fought at the town. While analyzing the mecha- youkai, Youmu didn't notice it's two steel red eyes on it's metal helmet shot a bright red laser at her. Luckily, Aya pushed her out of the way. The beam hit the ground, making a large crater. "Woah." Aya remarked, stunned by it's power.

Badly for the tengu, while she was in awe the youkai shot out one of its eight arms at her. Propelled by rockets, the arm flew and hit Aya right in the face while she was holding Youmu. They hit the two girls dead on, sending them flying back and into a tree. "KYAAAAAAA!" Aya screamed. The arm attached itself back to the spider.

"Aya, throw me at it's eye!" Youmu yelled at the injured tengu, who did as told. She grabbed Youmu by the leg and span around, a tornado surrounding them. "Cyclone Throw!" They both yelled as Aya threw Youmu in a small tornado, who started spinning her sword in a circle, the wind making the tornado grow bigger, making it a cyclone.

The cyclone flew straight at the youkai's eye, making direct contact. "RAAAAAAGH!" The youkai screamed as it's eye was broken. Suddenly, the youkai's eye repaired itself as Youmu gracefully back-flipped away, floating on the air. Before she could react however, the youkai shot another laser out of its other eye, hitting Youmu directly. Youmu flew high in the air, and the youkai shot two of it's arms at her.

Aya, who had maneuvered behind the youkai proceeded to pull out a spellcard. "Domination Dash!" Aya flew straight at the back of the spider youkai, which had a circular spot not covered by steel exposed. The tengu made direct contact, causing the youkai to fall on it's stomach forwards.

Youmu, while in the air, had managed to get on one of the arms, and started shooting blades at the other one as they flew back to the fallen youkai. "Lotus Stance Cut!" Youmu shot multiple cutter-shaped blades at the steel arm, making cuts appear on it. Youmu propelled Myon on top of the other arm and turned her into a copy of Youmu, making her steer the arm. They together flew at the back of the head of the youkai. The arms hit the helm perfectly, and Youmu jumped off just in time for Myon to turn back into normal. The steel helm broke a little, revealing skin.

Unexpectedly, the youkai shot straight back up and back to it's position, knocking Youmu into the air again. Fortunately, Aya caught Youmu. Aya watched as the skin on it's back gained a steel covering. The exposed skin on it's helm also got recovered, though it seemed even harder to break.

"What's with this thing? It just keeps repairing itself!" Aya cursed.

**(Music ends for now, but will resume later)**

In a bright factory-like room, clones were being created. There were Marisa clones, as well as Aya clones. On the treadmill leading to the area where the clones got their mechanical parts, two bright flashes of light appeared. Cirno and Sanae fell out, and landed directly on two clones, destroying them.

"Ugh...where am I?" Sanae questioned. She then saw a tube in front of her saying. "MECHANICAL PART APPLY AREA" "Eeek!" Sanae yelled as she noticed the sign. She jumped up on the top of the tube. Then she saw Cirno. "I guess I should save her." Sanae sighed and pulled up the ice fairy on top of the tube.

"Huh..get away from me monster! I'm the strongest!" Cirno prepared a medium-sized ice hammer and tried to smash Sanae, who jumped out of the way, making Cirno hit the tube. A crack appeared on it. "I will smash you!" Cirno prepared more hammers and kept smashing the tube because Sanae kept jumping away. More cracks appeared on the tube. Finally, after the tube could take no more abuse, it blew up, causing Sanae and Cirno to land on another machine, a little injured. Cirno finally woke up. After rubbing her eyes she looked around the factory. "Woah, this place is full of Marisas and Ayas, I never knew there was this many of them!" Sanae face-palmed.

(**Music Resumes)**

Meanwhile, down in the dungeon a guard fell to the floor after being clawed in the back. Remilia motioned for the others to follow her. Nitori led the others, leading them with a flashlight. They continued on this way, Remilia beating up the guards and the others following.

"That should do it!" Aya yelled as she and Youmu ran in circles around the Youkai. "Great Tornado Uprising!" A gigantic tornado rose from the spot where Youmu and Aya ran in circles in. it carried the Youkai into the air, where she and Youmu repeatedly hit it. The tornado also uprooted the ground causing a great hole to be seen below. The tornado threw away the piece of land, and it landed God-knows-where. Eventually the tornado stopped and threw the youkai downwards. "That should take care of it!" Aya remarked.

**BGM: Final Destination (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) (Don't close the other song though!)**

In the dungeon below, the mecha-youkai happened to land. It stumbled on it's feet and regained it''s balance eventually, though there was a deep hole where it landed. Remilia ran through the dungeon halls and slashed its back, not noticing what it was. As its back was covered in steel, the youkai did not take any damage. Instead it turned around and shot a double laser out of it's eye, hitting Remilia and the girls behind her.

"What was that?" Nitori questioned. The youkai let out a roar, shooting a sonic wave at the girls that hit them into each other. "KYAAAA!". They yelled. Nitori now noticed the light coming from the hole in the ceiling, and realized that they could now see.

"But what's that?" Alice questioned as the youkai shot it's arm at the girls. Nitori jumped in front of them and successfully hit the arm back to the mecha with her two arms.

"Whatever it is, we have to fight it!" Nitori answered. The youkai shot silk out of its arms, creating a web behind the girls and creating a web-shield for it. "Artful Sacrifice!" Alice yelled, throwing a doll through a hole in the web and towards the youkai. It exploded the youkai's exposed arm flesh. "AAARGH!" The youkai yelled, shooting out a sonic scream at the girls. "YAAAAAA!" The girls yelled, hit directly. On the way, Remilia prepared a spell-card.

"Miserable Fate!" She yelled and chains shot out at the youkai, breaking the web. Reimu steadied herself and jumped on top of one spear, using spiritual aura so it wouldn't hurt her. Preparing her paper amulets, as soon as the spear hit the spider youkai she threw paper amulets at any exposed spot she saw. As soon as the spell ended, Reimu flew back to the gang, making the paper amulets explode on her way. The massive amounts of paper amulets caused a huge explosion, blowing up some of the dungeon and sending the spider youkai flying to its next location. "Well, now that's gone!" Alice remarked.

**BGM: Boss Theme Medley (Super Smash Bros Brawl) (Keep the other ones open)**

On the trip to it's next location, two bright flashes of light appeared on the spider youkai. Meiling and Reisen landed silently on the youkai, still unconscious. The youkai flew into the factory room, hitting and exploding a few machines on its way. As it got up it ripped the whole ceiling off the area.

"What is that!?" Sanae questioned as the youkai got up, it's eyes focused on her. Without warning the youkai shot two lasers at Cirno, but the ice fairy jumped out of the way luckily, and threw a hammer at it''s eye, damaging it severely. "I thought I took care of you at the village!" Cirno yelled as she started charging a hammer. Sanae noted that the mecha looked damaged before it came to her and that it was trying to repair injured spots desperately. She glanced at Cirno and saw she was charging a giant ice hammer. She needed time. Sanae jumped up, using some wind to boost her until she was level with the mecha's eye and shoot a star it. "RAAAARGH!" It yelled and tried to repair itself. Cirno's hammer had just finished charging and she was prepared to smash the youkai when it suddenly shot silk at the hammer, yanking it out of Cirno's hand. "Hey, no fair!" Cirno yelled.

It swung the hammer at Sanae, knocking her down into Cirno and causing a machine to blow up, making them fly at it's face. The youkai shot a laser beam at them, knocking them to the wall and leaving their clothes smoking. "AAAAAAAH!" They screamed. It prepared to smash them with its foot.

"Ripple Rainbow Fist!" Meiling started delivering a series of rainbow punches to the back of the youkai's head, while Reisen shot rings of energies that went around her and were then absorbed into her fist, making her punches break through the steel armor as well as make them more red and faster. After the brutal attack the youkai stomped its foot on a nearby machine, blowing it up along with lots of clones, sending the youkai flying, but Meiling and Reisen jumped off in time to land on the factory floor. They rushed forward to Sanae and Cirno. Reisen pulled out an emergency healing pill and put them in their open mouth. They recovered quickly, and Meiling cleaned off all the blood.

**BGM: Boss Battle Music 1 (Super Smash Brows Brawl)**

The youkai landed back on where it started, but before it fell in the gap it created a silk barrier to prevent it from falling. "Aya look, it's back!" Youmu nudged Aya. Aya looked at in shock, but smirked when she saw how messed up it was and was trying to repair itself. "Don't worry, something happened to it that we couldn't see with our eyes." The youkai's head was now bent a little and it's eye was slowly repairing. There were multiple patches of exposed flesh, and there were spear marks and burnt areas on most of them. Those areas were also trying to get repaired.

Without wasting any time, the robot laid on it's stomach on the ground and rockets appeared from it's back propelling it forward. As soon as it was nearing the girls, it went up and grabbed them, catching them by surprise. It rose higher and higher and then swooped back down extremely fast. As it was nearing the ground and the girls were preparing for the pain, they heard a shout. "Master Spark!" A rainbow colored beam hit the youkai in in it's back making it lose its grip on the girls, allowing them to escape. The mecha crashed into the ground, creating a loud thud. It shot straight back up and jumped straight up, extremely high. Suddenly, it came crashing down, causing rock spires to rise from the ground, hitting the girls upward. It got its eye lasers ready and shot at Marisa, knocking her higher. "KYAAAAAA!" She screamed.

Aya luckily grabbed Marisa and Youmu and started spinning around, creating a tornado once again. "Tornado Drill!" Aya threw Marisa and Youmu downwards and they pointed their weapons downwards. They spin like a drill, Marisa's becoming filled with stars. Aya followed closely behind them, her foot out like in Tengu's Downburst, and she spun like a drill as well. As soon as Marisa and Youmu started drilling into the sides of the Spider Youkai's head, Aya started drilling on the top of it. "RAAAAARGH!" It yelled.

They left medium sized holes in it's head before Aya gave it one hard kick downwards, breaking the silk barrier it was standing on, causing it to fall into the dungeon again.

**BGM: Final Destination (Super Smash Bros. Brawl)**

The youkai landed in its hole again, face-to-face with the girls who were resting. "What the...? How did it get back?" Reimu questioned. Reimu noticed another thing, however. "Guys! Look how damaged it is!" The shrine maiden yelled.

"Great!" Nitori yelled as she punched it in the face with mechanical arms and did a back-flip away and pulled out a spellcard. "Cucumber Beam!" A blaster appeared out of her backpack and shot a green beam into the hole at the side of the mecha's head. "YAAAARGH!" The beast yelled as it shot a supersonic wave at the girls. Thankfully, Alice was prepared. She made a wall of dolls that blocked it. She then prepared a doll to explode when Reimu threw a bunch of paper amulets on it.

"Mega Doll Explosion!" Alice threw the doll at the youkai, and on the way Nitori grabbed it with her mechanical arm, electrifying it before throwing it at the spider youkai's chest.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO M!

The explosion severely damaged the chest of the youkai and Remilia got ready to use her spellcard. "Spear the Gungnir!" Remilia threw a red spear of energy at the mecha's chest, pushing it back and damaging it badly as it hit an exposed area. All the girls ran into the hole and attacked the exposed chest area of the mecha. "Team Projectile Smash!" They all announced as they shot a stream of their projectiles at the mecha's chest. Reimu shot thousands of exploding paper amulets. Remilia shot red energy bats, Alice's doll shot rainbow projectiles at it, and Nitori shot missiles at it.

"RAAAARGH!" The youkai yelled. Out of its chest area, a hole opened and a giant rocket flew up. As the girls were directly above the mecha, they got hit, an explosion knocking them back down the hall. The robot shot another missile at it, but Nitori pushed it back at the mecha using her mechanical arms. It flew back to the youkai and hit it in the head, the explosion making it fly back to the factory room. "I hope it's gone for good now!" Reimu yelled.

**BGM: Boss Theme Medley (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) ( Close the other ones)**

The mecha flew back to the factory and broke through the wall once more. After it was fully in, it shot straight up, scanning the area until it locked on to the girls. It's chest opened up into smaller holes and shot missiles at the girls. They jumped on the way, but because it hit a machine it caused an explosion, sending them flying towards it. "YAAAA!" They yelled.

This time the girls were prepared, however. "Icey Meteor!" Cirno yelled, encasing herself in ice and smashing straight into the middle of the youkai's head. "YAAAARGH!" It screamed as it stumbled back. "Charm of Good Commence!" Sanae shot a number of purple amulets at the youkai, making it stumble back even more. Meiling landed on the stumbling youkai's head and charged up a rainbow punch. "Intense Rainbow Fist!" Meiling infused a whole bunch of intense rainbow chi into the punch, making the youkai's head spin around because of the power. "X-wave!" Reisen yelled as she made illusions of her jump all over the youkai, attacking it everywhere.

The youkai screamed in agony and sent a sonic wave at all the girls, hitting them into the wall. It then lay flat on its stomach and used its rockets to propel it all the way to the girls, sending them flying into the air when it hit. It then flipped over and shot two red lasers at them, making them fly even higher. "KYAAAAAA!" They yelled.

As they flew back down, Meiling stuck her foot out in a downwards kick and Cirno prepared a sword, spinning downwards with it. They hit the youkai at the same time with the attacks, and Reisen and Sanae landed on it gracefully and flipped off it. The youkai screamed once again, shooting another wave at the girls.

However, this time they easily jumped out of the way avoiding it. The youkai then shot out 4 more missiles at them, this time they were homing. Using some wind, Sanae jumped on one of the missiles, and the other girls getting the idea jumped on the other missiles. They stood on the missiles and rode them like surfboards. The youkai shot straight up trying to hit the girls, but they flew away on the missiles. "Grand Patriot's Elixir!" Reisen pulled out a medicine from her pocket and threw it at Meiling, who drank it, causing her to receive a massive power boost. Meiling flew over to the Youkai's head and exploded the missile before delivering thousands of powerful punches to it.

The rest of the girls flew their missiles to the robot and exploded it with them before brutally attacking the head of the giant spider youkai. Finally, the spider youkai could take no more abuse, and it's head flew off and it fell down, preparing to explode. The girls, getting the message, flew high up into the air and waited there as the youkai exploded.

"Whew, that was tough!" Meiling said.

**Author's Note: Wow, that was a long chapter. I think it is the longest one so far. I hope you enjoyed the fight. **

FUN FACTS

Originally, the group in the dungeon were going to find a spider youkai controlling the mechanical one and kill him, causing the mecha to explode.

Chi was originally going to pilot the mecha.

Meiling and Reisen were originally going to land in a room where the spider youkai's were sleeping.

This is probably the longest chapter yet.

A lot of new team attacks were introduced this chapter. Expect to see them more often. Also, all of them aren't real attacks.


	8. The Island's History (Part 1)

**Author's Note: Here we go, next chapter! In this chapter, some of our heroes go and explore more of the castle and find out some interesting things.**

Chapter 7: The Island's History (Part 1)

"Well, that was tough." Sanae commented after the defeat of the Mecha-Youkai.

"I do wonder how it got injured so badly..." Reisen said.

"I'm bored!" Cirno yelled. "Let's go explore this Aya and Marisa room."

The rest of the group agreed and continued on through the cloning facility/ Eventually they came upon a turn off button. They pressed it, and the partially destroyed system stopped producing clones. "What was the point of doing that anyway? That youkai's body stopped production well enough." Meiling asked.

"Hey Guys! I found a journal!" Sanae suddenly shouted. The others rushed to the room beside the control panel to see what Sanae had found. The room was a utility closet, and on one of the shelves was a journal. The title of it read. "_Kurai the Second's Diary" _"Do you guys think it's actually her diary?" Sanae questioned.

"Well, it is only the second's. For all we know, the Kurai we are fighting could be the fourth." Reisen said. Unbeknownst to the group, Cirno had sneaked away and had found a really tiny control room on the Mecha. The ice fairy looked at all the attacks. She decided to press the "Launch Homing Missiles" button. Luckily, the rest of the group was outside the closet by now. The missiles fired by the mecha locked on to all of the group.

"Watch out!" Meiling yelled as the missiles flew at them. Like they did before, the group jumped on to the missiles and decided to fly the path that the Mecha did.

"I guess that flying with your body helps to fly with other things." Sanae said, as she picked up the diary that she pocketed. As she was getting bored of flying like this, she started to read the book and not look where she was going.

_Entry 1_

_ Dear Diary,_

_I am starting a diary in case this darkness spreads further and controls more of us. Hopefully, someone who can save us can will come and find this diary. My child Kurai-_

Suddenly, Sanae crashed straight into Reisen, causing both of the missiles to explode, and knock the two into Meiling. "Don't worry guys!"Cirno said as she started to fly towards the other airborne people. "I'll get you!" She said. By now, the rest of the group were on Meiling. "Guys, there is way to much weight on this rocket!" Meiling started. "It's going to go down soon!" At that time, Cirno's rocket hit Meiling's, and the whole group proceeded to fall.

"You know...it really is a shame we can't fly on this island because of the mist." Reisen said as the group plummeted towards the ground.

"Well, it's going to be a long fall..." Sanae said.

"Well, should we go in it?" Aya said as she peered down the hole. "It's quite a long way." She added.

"We might as well." said Marisa as she jumped down the long hole. After seeing Marisa jump, Aya did a graceful back-flip right into the hole. Youmu looked down. The others were already gone, so she didn't know why she was waiting. Youmu shrugged and jumped down the hole. Right at that time, a speeding object hit Myon, crushing her, and three more followed, entering in different places. Youmu was able to tell it was Sanae, and quickly managed to pull herself out of the hole.

"Sanae? Meiling?" Youmu questioned "When did you guys get here?" Youmu asked as they fell. She gestured to them to come down the hole and they all jumped down as well. Right on time however, Marisa and Aya fell on the other group, who were jumping across the hole the spider youkai made. Then Youmu and the others fell down, crushing the others with their weight as the whole group plummeted into the hole the Youkai made.

The group shortly landed on the lowest level of the dungeon, where they landed in a big heap in the limbs of each other. The diary landed right next to the group. After everyone got up, they were surprised to see the rest of the group.

"Marisa!" Alice and Nitori yelled. "We are so sorry for not believing you and beating you up. After the battle, Kurai trapped us in this dark dungeon."

"It's okay." Marisa said.

"Wait, what in the world happened to the rest of you guys?" Reimu asked. So the group shared a few stories of what happened to each of them while eating some leftover food from the hotel. "So Kurai copied Marisa and somehow gave the real Marisa silk hands..." Reimu concluded after the explanation.

"And Aya got trapped in the castle." Alice added.

"Chi destroyed you guys..." Nitori said.

"Speaking of Kurai, I got a diary with her name on it." Sanae said as she picked up the diary. "Since we are already resting up here, a good story wouldn't hurt."

"Well, make it fast. I'm really sleepy." Aya yawned as she started to lay down.

_ From where we left off,_

_Kurai the Third has already proven that she can defend us from the darkness. The 5-year old has a strange ability to copy anything she encases in her silk. As heir to the throne of our wonderful kingdom, I believe she will protect us well. We are cloning more troops using the technology that are dear goddess bestowed upon us. The dark mistress, Dementia, has the ability to add boundaries to areas and make entirely new dimensions._

"Wait, think about how Chi and Kurai just magically teleport away." Nitori said. The others thought about it for a minute.

"Now that I think about, I do notice a ripple appears in the area when they teleport away." Marisa said, thinking about when they first met Kurai. "I reckon that was how we were teleported around the castle."

"Almost as if they are getting gapped by someone like Yukari." Reimu said, recounting all the times she had seen Yukari gap something.

"But it can't be Yukari, we would notice the gap." Nitori commented.

"It said the darkness controls." Remilia said.

"And only the dark mistress can teleport people away like that, meaning that the dark mistress is on the side that Chi and Kurai are on.' Aya figured, as she stared up the hole they had fell down.

"So the others might be controlled by the darkness your saying?" Meiling said.

"If so, that means Chi and Kurai could very well be truly on our side, because Kurai's mother said that Kurai had proven that she could defend the people against the darkness." Nitori said. "We have to find out the true history of this island before we leave." Nitori added.

"But one more thing." Reimu started. "Previously, there were no seas in Gensokyo." Reimu said. "But suddenly, one appeared."

"Dementia can make boundaries, right? So gradually, she was increasing the boundaries of Gensokyo bit by bit, and no one paid any attention until she had expanded Gensokyo so much that a new land appeared." Alice said. "Another land that normal humans outside the boundary couldn't see."

"I see, it all makes sense now." Remilia said, as she let out a yawn. "Well, I'm going to take a nap now." She said, as she tried to lay down on the ground. "This ground is nothing like my bed." She said as she shifted around more.

"Last one awake keeps watch!" Marisa said as she started to lay down on the floor. The witch stretched out before bringing her arms and legs closer to her chest. Soon, snores could be heard. The others went to sleep shortly after, agreeing to switch who was watching every hour. The first one to watch was Nitori.

"Chi, here for duty!" The magician said as she was warped to a strange purple castle.

"Why, hello there Chi." A voice said as a figure walked out from the shadows. It was a girl with purple eyes and black hair. At the back of her outfit and on top of her head, wings sprout out.

"Hi Dementia." She replied. The purple-eyed girl smiled as she led Chi into a huge castle, as the sun shone directly above the two girls. Chi basked in the light of the sun before entering the castle. Dementia led Chi into a room, where a book was sealed up.

"Recently, while you were gone, we started to research this Prophecy of the Goddess, like busy bees getting honey!" Chi sweat-dropped at the weird similes that Dementia came up with.

"Does it say anything interesting?" Chi asked as she walked closer to the book.

"Yes, feel free to read the book. It says that 11 heroes will come from a distant land, which already happened. It also says that if one was to take control of a certain girl in the group, their plans could become much easier," Dementia told Chi. "It also says after storming the castle and finding a special item, they will go across a huge lake."

"Cool." Chi said before putting the book down. "But I have to go back to the castle, those heroes are becoming a pain. Kurai and I have to set up the arena."

"Well, good bye Chi, I hope you put those heroes in their place like a hammer fixing a nail." Dementia said as she snapped her fingers, Chi disappearing at the exact moment.

Cirno jumped over a piece of string as she shot a bullet of ice at a spider youkai. The sleeping group had been found by a large group of spider youkai after napping for 4 hours. The group easily was able to deal with them.

"These spider youkai are really weak. I'm starting to get tired of this place, ze." Marisa commented.

"I know. I think it's about time we go extract our revenge on Chi." Alice said. "I guess we should go a tiny bit easy on her, if what Nitori said is true, we might be able to get her on our side."

The rest of the group stretched and yawned a bit. "That was a great way to wake up." Sanae commented. She noticed the diary still on the ground and grabbed it. Her eyes scanned over the pages, looking for something that could interest her. Then she noticed something. "Hey guys! I found something that might be able to help us out later."

The others came over to peer and what Sanae found. It was the last passage in the diary.

_Dear whoever may read this,_

_ I must tell you something before the darkness completely encloses this island and us spider youkai living in this specific spot. The dark mist will enshroud this island. The goddess who once was on our side was taken over by the darkness. However, we can solve both these problems with one item. The goddess bestowed a special object to all of the tribes of youkai on this island. She said if the island was ever covered in darkness or she was taken over, we could use them to purge the island of the darkness and have enough power to defeat the possessed her and the mistress of the darkness. I ask you to collect all of these objects, or what I call, "The Stones of the Pure Goddess." Please hurry, the darkness is seeping over me. I cannot think clearly. Let me tell you one more thing. If any of the people are still pure, ask them for the stone. If none are pure, you may have to fight them. You can use the stones to purify them. The darkness is too strong. My mind has been taken over...do not let the enemy take the certain girl like it has done to me._

The rest of the group read over this passage. "Wow, that was a lot. At least we have a goal now. We need to collect all these Stones of the Pure Goddess. I assume that there is one in this castle." Nitori said.

"Wait, so all these youkai we have been killing are just normal youkai taken over by the darkness? I suddenly feel sick..." Sanae said. "I wonder who the certain girl she is talking about is. It is only reasonable to think she is among us here." All of the group gave each other wary looks.

Unexpectedly, Chi appeared in front of the group. She took a quick glance at the diary before frying it with a beam of light. The groups' heads all turned to her. "Well, I can't have you reading that." She smirked. "Anyway, Kurai and I have decided to end the battle in this castle. We challenge two of you girls to come fight us in a special arena we have prepared. If you guys are fair and honest, you'll accept to allow only two of you to come fight us. The arena is at the end of the hallway." Chi said and walked towards the end of the hallway. "By the way, if you win, we'll give you a Pure Goddess Stone or whatever they're called.

The group all glanced at each other. Who were the two girls that would fight Chi and Kurai. "Well, I have to have some sort of revenge against Kurai, and I want to prove that I am the better magician to Chi, ze." Marisa said. Everybody nodded to this. Marisa could definitely go.

"I'll go." Remilia said. "I want to prove that a vampire like me can overcome the sun." Remilia said, her eyes closed in deep thought. She knew the dangers that awaited her if she was to go against someone who could use the power of the sun. But she did want to prove that vampires could overcome the sun.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Meiling said, adding that she would gladly fight on Remilia's behalf. Remilia nodded.

"Okay then. I guess it is decided. Marisa and Remilia will go to fight Chi and Kurai!" Nitori exclaimed.

EXTRA STUFF

**Author's Note: This was more of a story-oriented chapter. We'll delve more into the history of this strange island later on in the story. Next chapter, Marisa and Remilia will go up against Chi and Kurai, the "boss minions" of this chapter.**

1. This story has been sitting on my computer for ages. I haven't edited it in so long that I have completely forgotten about one of the minions.

was going to be a fight scene against another big group of spider youkai, but I decided not to do that.

3. The people who were going to against Chi and Kurai were originally going to be Nitori and someone else. (Who I forgot)


End file.
